Sunset Bench
by reginasmores
Summary: (Outlaw Queen AU) Regina Mills is the type of woman who doesn't believe in happiness, especially when it comes to her. The past week she's lost a Husband and a Father. Her best friend Emma is worried about her, Regina has never been this down, ever. What happens when a man named Robin Locksley comes into her life and confuses her emotions?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I'm back. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter, I can't wait to write more. 33 This honestly, took like a thousand years.**

 **xoxo~ reginasmores**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 ** _Little Lost?_**

* * *

Regina sat on the bench, the one she sat on almost every morning watching the sunset rise. It was quite cold outside though, and she was freezing. As soon as the sun peeked over the mountains she smiled, sometimes it just made her forget, about everything.

"Hello." A voice came from behind her.

Regina jumped, startled, and turned around to find her best friend, Emma.

"What are you doing out here? Thought you hated the mornings?" Regina asked.

That was true, Emma absolutely hated mornings and everything that involved waking up. "Well, I just thought that maybe today we could hang out you know, like old times? You seem pretty down lately, are you alright?" Emma asked.

"I'm fine." Regina answered sternly, avoiding any eye contact with the blonde. "And I can't hang around today I have to head to work in about ten minutes."

"How about after?" Emma asked.

"Why do you want to hang out me, what happened to your boyfriend, Killian?" Regina asked turning back to Emma.

"We're still going out.. but you're more important, you're my best friend and we haven't done anything fun in a long time, come on please?" Emma practically begged, making her way to the bench where Regina was sitting, and sat down next to her.

"Okay, alright fine." said Regina, she really wasn't up for doing anything fun, especially because of what happened to her Father a couple weeks ago.

"Regina, I can tell something is wrong so please, tell me, you'll feel better." Emma assured her.

Regina sighed and closed her eyes for a second before she opened them again. "Okay, so you remember my Father.. Henry?" Regina asked.

"Yes of course, why Regina did something happen to him?" Emma asked.

Regina felt a tight knot in her stomach form, as she began to speak again. "He.." She stopped. "Passed away a couple weeks ago." Regina said.

Emma's mouth widened, and she pulled Regina into a hug. "God, I'm so sorry Regina, why didn't you want to tell me?" Emma asked.

"I don't know.. I just feel it's best if I _cope_ with this by myself." Regina answered and released from their hug.

"It'll only make you feel worse, and I know how much he meant to you." Emma said.

Regina nodded but quickly snapped out of her sadness. "Listen, I gotta get to work, I'll see you later." Regina said getting up and gathering her things. "Bye."

"Bye.." Emma replied as she walked off on her way to work. Emma sighed and sat there, she decided she would stay there a little longer, it was peaceful there, no wonder Regina liked it so much.

* * *

Regina sat in her office, filling out paperwork like usual and listening to some jazz music. She also turned the fireplace on so it was nice and cozy for her, and what made it much better was the warm, hot coco sitting next to her paperwork. But because of Regina's mood she could care less, it was the same everyday, all she really wanted was company, but a certain kind of company. The kind of company that put a smile on her face and made her forget about all of life's obstacles for just a matter of seconds. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. She got up quickly and approached the door, opening it slowly to reveal a man, his hair was brown and his eyes were like the color of the ocean.

"Can I help you?" She asked the man.

"Yeah, have you seen this kid? He's my son and he's been missing for quite awhile now, and I'm very worried." He asked holding up a picture of the toddler. Brown hair too, but brown eyes, probably the mothers.

Regina thought, no, she never saw such a child anywhere. "No, sorry." Regina answered. "But I do hope you find him, it's a small town I'm sure he's around here somewhere." Regina reassured him.

"I sure hope so, thank you, uhh?"

"Regina, Regina Mills.." Regina said.

"Thank you Regina, I'm Robin, Locksley." He replied with a smile.

She nodded and he walked off, she shut the door and went back to her desk continuing on her paperwork.

About four hours later, she finished up all of the paperwork in her office. As soon as she finished packing up her things to leave, Emma came rushing in.

"Hey, are you ready?" Emma asked.

"I was gonna call you." Regina said walking towards her with all her things.

"Right.. last time you said we ended up hanging out at like ten pm.. and we passed out on your couch." Emma replied.

Regina rolled her eyes and they both walked outside, Regina locked up her office and they started their way to Regina's house.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Emma asked.

"I don't know it was your idea-" Regina answered, but was interrupted by the sound of sobbing, like a little boy. Regina raised an eyebrow and scanned the area for any sign of a kid. Until, she saw him.

"Hey.." Regina said approaching him with Emma behind her.

The little boy wiped his tears. "I'm lost." He said sniffling.

Regina looked at his face, he looked familiar, but where had she seen him? She looked at him for a second more. She gasped.

"I know you." Regina said.

"What? You do?" Emma asked.

"Yes, your father is looking for you." Regina answered wiping the tears from the boys cheeks. "What's your name?" Regina asked.

"I'm Roland." He said with another sniffle.

"Well Roland, I'm Regina, and this is Emma, and we both will help you find your father okay?" She told him.

"Okay." He said. He brought up his arms and spoke, "Up please."

Should she though? What if she wasn't good with children? Regina exited her thoughts, he was scared and needed somebody to hold him. She picked him up, and into her arms.

"I'm hungry." He said.

"Me too." Emma admitted, feeling her stomach growl at the thought of food.

"Not helping Emma." Regina replied looking back at her, and then back at Roland. "What do you want to eat?" Regina asked Roland.

"I would like.. McDonald's!" Roland suggested.

"I like this kid." Emma said with a chuckle. Regina nodded. "Alright, but then we have to look for your father."

"Yay!" Roland cheered.

"Let's get the car.." said Regina beginning the path to her house again.

* * *

After they got their food from the drive-thru they made their way to find Robin.

"Thank you for the food Gina." Roland said.

"Yeah, thanks Regina." Emma added biting her hamburger that Regina bought her.

"You're welcome kids." Regina teased.

"Hey!"

"Hey!" They both managed to say at the same time.

And with that they all bursted into laughter, Regina was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. "Oh my God." Regina said finally slowing down on her laughter.

"Roland, do you know your address?" Regina asked.

"Yep! it's 1380 North Spoon." Roland explained.

"Oh, that's just around the corner of your house Regina." Emma said.

"Oh yeah, great." Regina replied.

* * *

Emma stayed in the car and Regina walked Roland to the door. Roland knocked on the door. It took awhile, but finally Robin answered.

He gasped and knelt down to Roland. "Roland, where have you been?!" Robin asked pulling him into a hug tightly.

"I-I got lost and Gina found me." Roland stuttered grabbing Regina's hand.

"Thank you Regina." He said, relief still in his tone.

Regina nodded, a bit of disappointment in her facial expression.

"Are you okay? You seem a little disappointed." Robin pointed out.

"I'm fine, I just.. lost my dad a couple weeks ago." Regina noticed her voice cracked so she looked down.

"It's okay Gina, your daddy is with my mommy in heaven, right daddy?" Roland asked sweetly.

Robin nodded back at him, looking at Regina again. "I'm sorry to hear that." said Robin.

Regina gave a small smile. "I should go, I gotta get to cooking lunch." Regina insisted kneeling down to Roland. "Goodbye angel." Regina said bringing him into a hug.

"Bye bye." Roland replied hugging her back sweetly.

She stood back up to her level and smiled at Robin again before turning away towards her car.

"Wait, Regina." Robin said taking a step towards her direction, she turned around.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Would you like to sometime.. maybe have lunch together?" Robin asked scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh.." Regina paused, was he really asking her out? Or did he just want to spend time together as friends? "Sure, when?" Regina asked.

"Whenever you have free time, I just wanna make new friends in town, you know?" Robin said.

"Indeed I do. Well, I'm free tomorrow anytime from four-thirty to whenever." Regina replied.

"How about we meet at.. Granny's at four-thirty?" Robin suggested.

"Sounds great." Regina agreed.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow then." said Robin.

* * *

"So he asked you out." Emma said with a grin.

"I think he wants it to be just as friends though." Regina replied.

"Do _you?_ " Emma asked raising an eyebrow.

"I just met the guy Emma, today." Regina chuckled.

"Whatever, you're totally into him." Emma said.

Regina rolled her eyes, she was confused, was she into him? She did like him, but the only reason she was scared of loving somebody, was because once she told them that she couldn't give them children, they'd probably leave her. The thought made Regina doubt her happiness could ever happen.

"You're pretty good with kids." Emma said snapping Regina out of her thoughts.

Regina cleared her throat before speaking. "I love kids." Regina replied.

Emma forgot that Regina couldn't have kids, and she knew that because Regina and her ex tried for many years, and he left her because she couldn't give him a family.

"I'm gonna drop you off, I need to run some errands." Regina lied, she really just wanted to be alone actually.

"Alright, maybe some other time?" Emma asked.

"Of course." Regina replied with a smile, that was a little fake of course.

* * *

Finally, she was alone. She kicked off her uncomfortable heels and removed her coat. She rolled up her sleeves, and went straight to the bathroom. She grabbed her blade from her drawer and sat on her sink. She then began cutting her wrists, like she did every single day since her Father passed.

"Nobody can ever love you Regina." She said to herself, making her cut deeper and deeper. "Nobody." She felt her tears invading her eyes. She stopped, dropping the blade in her sink and staring at her wrists, this was all she could do to feel something. Blood trailed down her skin, dropping into the sink, and she let it. It was like a drug, she couldn't stop, she was addicted.

After awhile, the blood stopped, and stained her skin. But she didn't care, she deserved this pain. She drove everyone away, who would care if she left anyway? She let the thought drift away and sunk into her bed, getting her earplugs and her mini-ipod, and began playing music, the kind that just makes you feel not so alone in the world. She began drifting to sleep, finally being able to forget about the world, and God it felt so good.

She awoke again, but it was ten pm. Did she really just sleep nine hours? She sunk back into her deep covers, and slept more. She was still tired, she probably lost too much blood. She always regretted it afterwards, but still she _always_ continued to do it. She drifted into sleep again, her worries being pushed aside as she dreamt of _him._

 _Her cuts were thoroughly seen in her small tank top, and guess what? She didn't care. And neither did the man next to her, Robin._

 _"Why do you.. like me?" Regina asked._

 _"Oh, I more than like you Regina, I love you." Robin spoke. "And I love you because you let me in, you let me see you fully-"_

She woke up, taking short breaths. Robin? But why him? He was in her mind now and there was no escape. Regina looked over at the time, _1:30 PM._ She had to be at Granny's at four-thirty, she had enough time if she got up now, but did she even wanna get up? She took a deep breath and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

* * *

 **3:56 PM**

She was gonna be late, and she was hurrying the fastest she could. She wore a red dress, but a black leather jacket because of her.. flaws. She put on some high, black heels also.

Minutes later, she got there. It was now 4:45, and she was hoping he didn't leave, because she really wanted to get to know him. She opened the doors and thankfully she saw him, as she walked in she saw a smile curve on his lips.

"Hey, thought you ditched me." Robin chuckled.

"Of course not, just woke up a little late, sorry." Regina said.

"Not a problem, how has your morning been?" He asked.

"Well, I usually get up very early and watch the sunset, but I was too lazy to that this morning I guess.." Regina answered.

"Why do you watch the sunset?" He questioned, within curiosity.

"I don't know.. it just helps you forget sometimes." Regina stopped because she already knew she said too much. Did she just- God.

"I see, I guess I could try it sometime, where do you watch it from?" Robin asked.

"The River Park bench, it has a gorgeous view." Regina explained, the image soothed her mood. But why was she really telling him all this?

"Seems peaceful, Roland and I usually like to go out for breakfast, he hasn't been taking my wife's passing very well. I always have to remind him that _she's with the angels now_ , and that seems to calm him down." Robin said.

Regina chuckled. "He seems like a very sweet kid, if you don't mind me asking, how did his mother pass?" Regina asked, she was kind of warming up to him now, feeling more comfortable in the conversation.

"Car wreck, unfortunately she wasn't strong enough to survive the severe injuries." Robin answered, feeling his tone kind of lower.

 _Really Regina? You just made him feel bad, right after he made you feel warm and fuzzy inside._ She told herself. "I grew up with my Father, he was my only family, just me and him. My Mother died before I was one, but my Father always made sure I was taken care of, when I was like eighteen, I finally moved out and I told him that I would visit him every week, and I did as promised, but a couple weeks ago I went to his apartment and he wasn't there.. you could only guess what happened." Regina finished, she told him too much and she felt as if she were dragging her problems into his life.

"Both my parents are gone too, all I have is my boy now, and I promise to myself everyday that I will never let him be alone." Robin replied. _God, it's about her Robin, how dare you try and compare your life to hers._ He told himself.

Regina nodded sympathetically. "How do you cope with that?" She asked. She was so desperate to know, she didn't wanna be cutting herself everyday of her life.

Did he really want to tell her? He didn't really know how to give advice at all, he wasn't that type. "I really don't know, each day is different and I choose to push myself through the hours, hard to explain really, what about you?" He questioned.

Regina froze, even her facial expression. "I- I don't know." said Regina.

Robin could tell that upset her, but how didn't she know? Maybe it was a personal thing. "I understand." Robin replied.

"Hello, what would you two like to drink?" The waitior, also known as Ruby asked.

"Oh, I'll have a water with lemon please." Regina said.

"And I'll have a Pepsi please." said Robin embarrassed he wasn't as classy as she was.

Regina chuckled, she knew he was _trying_ to make a good impression.

"Alright, and are you guys ready to order?" Ruby asked.

Robin looked at me and I nodded.

"Yes, we are ready." Robin said.

"Alright?"

"I'll get a Grilled Chicken Season Salad please." Regina replied.

"And for you?" Ruby asked jotting down the order.

"I'll get a chicken tortilla soup, with lemon please." Robin added in.

"Coming right up." Ruby said, sounding a bit rude. But Regina knew Ruby hated this job already.

* * *

Dinner went great, they both shared laughs, exchanged a couple smiles, but the important thing was they both had fun. Also, Robin payed, like the gentlemen he is. After lunch, Robin decided he would walk Regina home, she of all people wouldn't let anybody take her home unless she knew them for awhile, but Robin, he just felt _so_ right. She felt as if she's known him for years.

"This is me." Regina said approaching her house, him close behind her.

"Very nice house, does anybody live with you?" Robin asked.

"No, just me." Regina answered pulling her keys out of her pocket.

Robin nodded. She clicked open the lock and opened the door. He stared at her as she walked in the house and then turned back around towards him. "I had fun." Regina spoke, interrupting him from his staring.

"As did I." Robin said. "W-Would you maybe like to go out some other time?" Robin asked, feeling a lump in his throat form.

"Of course. Here let me write my number down, you could come in." Regina answered walking into her kitchen.

Robin walked in and closed the door behind him, he followed Regina into the kitchen watching her search her drawers for a paper and pen. Finally, she found them and began writing her number down.

Regina felt his stare on her as she wrote her number down, and when she looked up at him, like she expected he was staring at her. "Here you go." Regina said handing him the piece of paper.

"Right, yeah thank you." Robin replied taking the paper. He turned around and she followed him to the door. "Goodbye, Regina." Robin said with a grin.

"Goodbye, Robin." said Regina grabbing her door knob. She watched as he walked off her porch, and she saw him look back maybe once or twice, which made her giggle. But now he was gone and she was alone again, her smile faded as she made her way back into the kitchen, grabbing the telephone off the wall. She decided to call Emma up.

"Hello?" Emma answered.

"Emma, I need to talk to you." Regina said.

"Regina? No way, this isn't happening, Regina Mills is calling me." Emma exaggerated.

"Shutup and come over." Regina replied putting the telephone back on the wall and making her way into the living room.

* * *

 **Thoughts ?** **¿**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 ** _A Man Who Takes His Time.._**

* * *

Emma knocked on the door, anxious for Regina to answer. She knocked again, more impatiently. Regina finally opened the door.

"Did he kiss you?" Emma asked walking into her house.

Regina scoffed. "No.." Regina said.

"Did he hug you?" Emma asked.

"No." Regina said closing the door behind her and following Emma into her living room.

"Did he _touch_ you at all?" Emma asked, her tone now growing impatient.

"Emma, no." Regina assured her giving her a look.

"God, what _did_ he do?" Emma asked, mad that her best friend wasn't getting swept off her feet yet.

"He payed for lunch?" Regina answered with a chuckle clenching her teeth.

Emma crossed her arms and sat on the couch.

"What about Killian?" Regina asked.

"He's sweet, but we're talking about you." Emma said. "Tell me everything." Emma added.

Regina sighed and sat down next to her. "So, when I got there we talked about the sunset.. for some reason, uhh, we talked a little bit about our parents. Unfortunately, both of his parents passed, like mine." Regina said.

"Did you guys, smile at eachother, just the little things?" Emma asked.

Regina bit her lip, was she really telling Emma this? "Yes." Regina simply said.

"Tell me this. If he asked you to be his girlfriend, would you?" Emma asked.

Regina thought. "I don't know.." Regina answered with a smile that gave everything away.

"If the thought of him makes you smile like that, then yes, you would." Emma said reaching for the tv remote.

"What if-" She stopped. "What if he doesn't feel the same way about me as I do him?" Regina asked, ashamed of being lovesick over somebody she just met.

"Did he ask to hang out again some other time?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded.

"That's good, cause now you can spend more time together and hopefully one day either you or Robin could exchange I love you's." Emma smiled.

Regina nodded again, but then she stopped and began shaking her head. "Never gonna happen for me." Regina spoke.

"Not if you think like that." Emma said.

Regina sighed. "Emma, Daniel left me, and I don't think I'm ever gonna be as happy as I was when we were together." Regina admitted.

"You will be, I promise." Emma reassured her. "And I'm pretty sure that there's ice cream in that freezer that's not gonna eat itself so.. let's go." Emma smirked grabbing Regina's hand and basically pulling her into the kitchen.

* * *

 **The next morning..**

Regina was again, watching the sunset from her favorite bench. She sipped her coffee and waited a little longer. Suddenly, she heard a twig snap from behind her. _Emma._

"Emma, please leave me alone-" She stopped when she turned around to find Robin. "Oh." Regina said.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Roland is with my step-brother and I thought I'd come and see how beautiful you said the sunset was." Robin replied.

"No it's fine, Emma, my best friend, is the one who disturbs me. I mean I wouldn't mind if she watched it with me silently, but no she starts a whole conversation." Regina chuckled.

"May I?" Robin asked directing his hand over next to where she was sitting.

Regina nodded.

Robin sat down next to her and looked up at the sky, it was breathtaking, and he liked it too. "Wow.." he spoke.

"I know." Regina said with a relaxing tone.

Robin let a smile form, everything about this moment was beautiful. The view, Regina, how close they were to eachother. The sun finally set over the mountains about ten minutes later and they looked at eachother. Regina thought of what Emma said last night. " _cause now you can spend more time together and hopefully one day either you or Robin could exchange I love you's."_ Regina smiled at him.

"Robin, can I tell you something?" Regina asked.

"Of course, anything?" Robin replied.

"I-" She stopped, what was she thinking? She couldn't say she loved him he'd think she's crazy. "I wanted to thank you for paying for lunch last night." Regina stalled, she wasn't a good liar at all.

"Oh, wasn't a problem at all." Robin said. They were still looking at eachother, but why? She looked away, and man she regretted it. She could've got a kiss, or a hug or at least something. But she just _had_ to look away.

Robin cleared his throat. "Well you are right, it is beautiful, and I'm gonna come here in the mornings when I can." Robin said standing up.

Regina nodded.

"Do you maybe wanna come get breakfast with me?" Robin asked.

"That sounds lovely but, I gotta get to work right now, how about lunch or dinner?" Regina suggested.

"Perfect, I'll give you a call around five, just to see what you're up to." Robin added.

"Alright, thank you." said Regina.

"For what?" Robin asked.

"For keeping me company, everybody thinks I'm crazy for doing this." Regina explained.

"Well I don't know that _everybody,_ but you're not crazy, you seem pretty reasonable to me." Robin replied with a smile before reaching a distance to where he couldn't hear her anymore.

Regina smiled to herself. If only he knew what she did to herself, just to feel. He made her forget for that little while they were together, what pain was.

* * *

 **5:30 PM**

Regina has just finished her paperwork in her office, she was a little behind though. She spent most of her time fantasizing over the fact Robin had enjoyed watching the sunset with her. Regina's phone chimbed in her pocket as she was packing her things, she set her stuff down and saw the number. It was unfamiliar.

"Hello?" Regina answered.

"Regina, it's Robin, you still up for dinner tonight?" Robin asked.

"Oh, yes I am." Regina said. "What time?" Regina asked.

"Around eight? Whenever you want really." Robin replied.

"Eight works, where exactly are we going?" Regina asked.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Robin answered.

"How classy." Regina chuckled trying to ignore how sexy that sounded. "Do I need to dress formal?" Regina asked.

"If you don't mind, yes." Robin answered. "And I'm going to be picking you up." Robin added.

"Alright." Regina giggled. "I'll see you then, Robin." Regina said.

"I suppose I will, Regina." He replied. All Robin heard was a small laugh, and then the line went dead. He gave himself a smile and set his phone down.

Regina was honestly, scared. She didn't have much to wear. She was now rushing with all her things in her hands, almost dropping some books as she exited her office.

"Whoa, what's the rush?" Emma asked.

"I don't have time for this, I need to get home and figure out something to wear." Regina spoke quickly pulling down her sleeves.

"Wait! For what?" Emma asked grabbing Regina's arm and walking with her.

"Robin is picking me up for dinner, and I don't know if I have anything formal to wear." Regina answered walking faster.

"Let me help you find an outfit, I'm sure you have something." Emma reassured.

"I don't think I have anything-" Regina stopped as she almost tripped on the concrete, one of her bags fell on the concrete and Emma rushed to pick it up.

"Let me help." Emma said grabbing two of her bags.

"Thanks, it's like carrying bricks." Regina sighed catching her breath and continuing to walk.

"So you like him?" Emma asked.

"Robin?" Regina said.

Emma nodded.

"I don't know Emma, it's not gonna happen. He's nice, charming, handsome, and has those eyes that you could just fall into-" Regina stopped, she made her point. "And I'm just, well.. me." said Regina.

"Don't give up hope, you never know he might like you just as much." Emma replied.

"He doesn't, nobody could ever love me." Regina said simply, getting her keys and unlocking her car.

"We'll see about that." Emma smirked, opening the car door.

In Regina's room..

"How about this?" Emma said holding up a red dress.

"No, look for something.. blue." Regina replied still looking through her closet.

"Okay, first it was black, then purple, then red, and now blue? Make up your mind." Emma said groaning and stacking the dress on top of the others.

"Blue, for real this time." Regina assured her.

Emma rolled her eyes and continued looking, until she spotted a blue dress across the way. "That one!" Emma almost shouted running up to the perfect blue dress.

Regina looked at it. "Let me see.." Regina said taking it into her hands.

"That'd look perfect on you, try it on, I'll be by the makeup." Emma smiled walking out of her walking closet.

Regina sighed and looked down at the dress, it truly was perfect, but she didn't remember getting the dress. Whatever, it was there and it was enough.

She looked down at the dress, it was perfect, even on her, she made sure to get a black jean jacket, so Emma didn't see her _flaws.._ "What do you think?" Regina asked walking into the room where Emma was waiting.

Emma smiled. "I love it, do you?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded.

"That's all the matters then, now sit down and let me work my magic on your face." Emma replied gesturing her hand for her to sit in front of her.

Regina sat in the chair in front of her, and then Emma began working on Regina's makeup. Emma loved makeup, Regina did too of course, but not as much as Emma. Regina usually just wore a light amount of makeup, but Emma, she went all out. Regina sat silently just trying to imagine what Robin was planning for the both of them, she knew it had to be good.

Moments later, Emma finished. "Take a look." Emma said handing her a small mirror.

Regina gasped. Emma was a natural. "Wow Emma." Regina replied.

"I know, I know." teased Emma bowing childishly. "Now, what about your shoes, and your hair?" Emma asked.

"I'll wear my black heels, and you, curl my hair." Regina said.

"What's the magic words?" Emma teased.

"Shut up and do my hair?" Regina asked.

Emma rolled her eyes and chuckled. "I'll get the curling iron."

* * *

 **How do you think "lunch" is gonna go? ;)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Forest, really** **?**

* * *

After Emma finally finished curling Regina's hair, she gave her the black, three inch heels.

"What time is it?" Regina asked. But right after, the doorbell rang.

"Time for you to get the hell out of here and have fun." Emma smiled.

Regina smiled back at her. "Thank you Emma, really." Regina said bringing her into a hug.

Emma followed Regina downstairs, because she had to leave anyway. Regina opened the door to find Robin. He looked so handsome with his tux and bow tie.

"You look lovely." Robin said, making sure to compliment her first.

"Not so bad yourself." Regina joked stepping out of her house.

"So this is Robin." Emma said coming from behind Regina.

"That would be me, are you Emma?" Robin asked.

"Sure am." Emma answered.

"Regina's told me about you." Robin added.

Regina tried to hide her laugh.

"Good things I hope." Emma glared teasingly at Regina. "You two have fun." Emma said before walking off, on the start to her house.

Robin turned back to Regina.

"Now, are you gonna tell me where the hell we're going?" Regina asked.

"Nope, as long as you trust me." Robin replied.

And she did, so she just rolled her eyes and followed him to his car, it was very nice. It was a nice, white corvette. He opened up her door and she stepped into the car, sitting down slowly on the seats, which were very comfy for her taste she buckled her seat belt and they were off.

* * *

Regina noticed they were going to not restaurant, like they aren't any restaurants in the forest.

"You gonna tell me why we're in a forest?" Regina asked.

Robin chuckled. "Nope." He said getting out of his car and rushing over to her door, opening it just like a gentlemen, which he was. She took the hand he offered and stepped out of the car. His hand was still in hers and he began walking her somewhere. Finally, about five minutes of walking they arrived, at a picnic.

"Did you do all this?" Regina asked looking around at everything.

"Indeed." Robin nodded.

"That's so sweet Robin, thank you." Regina said.

"No need to thank me yet, will you come and join me?" Robin asked.

Regina smiled and sat down next to him on the nice, and perfect picnic blanket. There was also a picnic basket right in between them. He took out all the food separating all the different kinds, there was a lot to choose from, he really went all out. "Robin, this is.." Regina paused. "Amazing." She finished.

"For an _amazing_ woman." Robin said pouring them both a glass of red wine.

Regina felt a blush invade her cheeks so she looked away for a second. He handed her the glass of wine. They both clinked glasses and took a sip. "Mmph." Regina mumbled.

"This reminds me of when I was younger, me and my father used to have picnics, and look up at the stars." Regina sighed and took another sip of her wine.

"We can do that." Robin said.

"What?" Regina asked.

"We can look up at the stars, I mean we watched the sunset together, why not?" Robin said with a smile.

Regina shrugged. "How about after we eat all this food?" Regina laughed taking a strawberry out of the fruit salad next to her.

"Agreed." Robin replied grabbing a raspberry and popping it into his mouth.

* * *

After they finished eating, sharing stories, and joking around with eachother, they decided to wind down by finally looking up at the stars.

Regina sighed as she looked up. "The food was delicious, along with the wine." Regina said.

"Well I did want to make it special for you." Robin admitted.

"Why?" Regina asked simply, she really wanted to known why he would go out of his way, just to see her happy.

"Well, when I lost my parents, I always wanted someone to do something special for me, I really didn't care what, I just wanted someone to help me take my mind off things. I didn't have my wife then, or anybody, it was just me. I also had no siblings, at all to help me out so I had to deal with the loss by myself. I just want to make you smile, because I know you how you're feeling." Robin finished.

"Well you've succeeded on making me smile, I can tell you that." Regina paused with a chuckle. "And yeah, I know how you felt also, it's sometimes just too much for me to handle when I do things I regret, to myself." Regina said sitting up. Did she just say that?

"Like what?" Robin asked, sitting up with her now.

Regina frowned. "Never mind." Regina said, shaking her head.

Robin nodded, he really wanted to know but if she wasn't comfortable with telling him, he wasn't gonna force her on it. "I don't want you to feel afraid to tell me anything okay? I mean I respect if it's something personal, but if you ever need to just get something off your chest.. I'm here." Robin assured her.

Regina nodded with a smile. "Thank you, Robin." She said. "But I'm fine."

"I'm glad." Robin replied lying back down, as did she. He knew something was definitely up, probably personal?

About a couple minutes later, a shooting star fell, quickly. "Hurry, make a wish." Robin said.

"It's not like it's real." Regina replied with a chuckle.

"Fine, I'll take the wish." Robin smiled, closing his eyes, and making a wish. Maybe three seconds later, his eyes opened.

"What did you wish for?" Regina asked.

"Well, if you believe, maybe one day you'll see what I wished for." Robin answered.

Regina rolled her eyes, but a smile was still on her face.

"Thank you Robin, for all of this, but I should get going." Regina said.

Robin kept the hurt in his stomach, did he say something wrong? "Yeah, alright." Robin said, helping her up off the blanket. Robin decided he would clean up the picnic later, and so he began walking her to the car.

"Cold?" Robin asked, noticing the small jean jacket didn't look like enough for the freezing weather.

"A little." Regina answered folding her arms.

Should he put his arm around her, or offer her his jacket? He thought. Maybe putting his arm around her was too much. He took off his jacket, and put it around her.

God, she loved how warm the jacket was, and the smell, it was Robin's manly scent, and it smelt _so_ good to her. Regina smiled back at him again, the smile that drove him insane, and she knew it.

* * *

"Did you really have a good time?" Robin asked.

"Oh my God yes, It was perfect, and I'll never forget about this." Regina grinned.

"I must thank you too, you know, I haven't got many friends like you, and that might be because I actually like talking to you." Robin admitted.

Regina chuckled. As soon as they finally reached the car he opened her door once again, and closed it as she was finally inside.

"Alright." Regina said unbuckling her seat belt. "Thank you again, so much." She said reaching over and hugging him, they both laughed because it was hard to hug in that small car.

"Anytime, good night." Robin replied.

She smiled and got out of the car. "Tell Roland I said hi." Regina added before closing the door.

Robin nodded at her through the window. He made sure she got in her house safe and sound, and then drove off.

Regina sighed as she got into her house. But when she stepped into the kitchen she heard her tv on, she _never_ leaves her tv on when she isn't home.

"How'd it go?" Emma asked appearing behind Regina.

Regina flinched with a gasp. "What the hell are you doing in my house?" Regina asked turning around to face her.

"I was gonna leave.. but somebody left their door unlocked so, I kept myself company." Emma answered with a cheesy smile. "Now tell me how it went." Emma said handing her some caramel corn.

Regina rolled her eyes and made her way to the couch, to spill everything to her friend.

"Any kisses? Any hugs? Any touching?" Emma asked.

"We didn't kiss, and the only _touching_ we did, was hugging eachother, for like two seconds." Regina answered.

"Who hugged who?" Emma asked impatient with excitement.

"I hugged him, and he hugged me back. That's all." Regina answered. "But he did set up a picnic for the both of us, and it was very.. what's the word?" Regina thought aloud.

"Romantic?" Emma said.

"Well there was wine, and lots of food that was surprisingly delicious by the way." Regina chuckled.

"Pretty sweet Regina, but why are you back so early?" Emma asked.

"Oh.. he had to, um.. pick up Roland." Regina lied.

"I see, well the important thing was, you had fun." Emma said.

Regina nodded. "Now what are we gonna be watching?" Regina asked.

"Maybe a romantic movie.." Emma nudged Regina's arm.

God, Emma was like a child that wouldn't quit. "I'll be right back with the blankets and popcorn." Regina said heading into the kitchen.

* * *

 **Thooooooughtsss? ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my goodness, I am SO sorry I haven't updated. I worked really hard on this chapter too. I really love reading reviews so feel free to!**

 **xoxo~ reginasmores**

* * *

Regina awoke with Emma on the floor, and herself on the couch. The movie that was supposed to be romantic and intense, made them both fall asleep.

"Emma." Regina shook her arm.

Emma hit her hand and turned away, digging her head deeper in the pillow. Regina rolled her eyes and took the pillow from under her head and hit Emma with it. "Hey!" Emma said, sitting up.

"Good, you're awake, now get up." Regina demanded, getting up too.

Emma grunted and got up. "That movie was stupid." Emma replied grabbing the blanket off the floor and wrapping it around herself following Regina into the kitchen.

"Tell me about it, I woke up to the "making love" scene." Regina said making a disgusted face. Emma laughed, almost falling over since she was so tired. "It wasn't funny at all, I had to get up and shut it off, I couldn't sleep." Regina groaned.

"I'm a heavy sleeper I guess." Emma replied. "Hey, is that your jacket?" Emma asked.

Regina looked down, Robin's sweater.. She slept with it. "Oh My God.." Regina whispered to herself. "No it's not, it's Robin's, I forgot to give it to him last night." Regina answered.

"He gave you his sweater? Awwww!" Emma teased.

"No, stop that, not aw." Regina said taking off the jacket.

"You pretty much slept with him." Emma replied.

"What? It's only a jacket." Regina snapped.

"You probably smell like him." Emma teased again.

"You're disgusting, get out of my house." Regina said with a chuckle.

Emma nodded. "Call me." Emma said grabbing her things and heading out the door, with the blanket still wrapped around her.

Regina sighed and took a deep breath. She was finally alone. And now she had to return the jacket, and she missed the sunset again. She still had her black jean jacket on so she grabbed her heels and headed out the door, making sure to actually lock it.

* * *

Regina had decided to walk to his house, wasn't that far anyway. As soon as she arrived though she saw a woman, short blonde woman with a smile on her face on his porch, and coming from behind her, Robin. Regina watched as the blonde kissed Robin's lips, then saw how Robin smiled at the woman. And for some reason Regina's heart felt like it was breaking. She should be happy for him, but she wasn't, the question was why? Regina dropped the jacket and turned around quickly.

Somehow though, Regina caught Robin's eye as he looked up from the woman, also known as his girlfriend, Candace, who had been gone for quite awhile on a business trip, and had barely came back that day.

"Regina?!" Robin yelled, but all he saw was her walk faster, and a jacket on the sidewalk. Was she okay?

"Who?" Candace asked.

"Regina, she's my friend." Robin answered before running towards her direction. But she was too far away before he could get to her, but his jacket was on the ground. He picked it up and put it over his shoulder.

"Regina wait!" Robin shouted, catching up to her, she was pretty slow since she was in heels.

"What?" Regina asked rudely, walking faster.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked.

"I am fine, just leave me be please." Regina answered, trying to sound calmer.

"You're not fine, please talk to me." Robin said taking her hand and stopping her in her tracks.

She ripped her hand out of his. "Do _not_ touch me!" Regina shouted. "I said I was fine, so leave me be." Regina demanded.

Robin sighed and let her walk off, maybe she just needed some privacy.

"Robin! Roland is crying!" Candace shouted to him.

Robin looked towards Candace, then looked back at Regina, and back at Candace again. "I'll be right there!" Robin shouted back.

* * *

Regina barged into her house, and locked the door behind her. How couldn't he have told her about that woman? She felt horrible for doing that to Robin, he didn't even know what was wrong, and she let him think it was his fault she was upset, but it really wasn't. It was hers, it was her feelings for him that she hid. Her phone chimed in her pocket, she took it out and looked at the caller ID, Robin, just as she suspected.

"Hello?" She sighed.

"Hey.. Regina I'm sorry if I upset you." Robin said.

Regina took a deep breath. "It wasn't you Robin, it was me. I'm sorry for going off on you like that." Regina replied.

"Well what's upsetting you?" Robin asked.

"My anxiety, I've been stressing out lately and I don't know something just hit me I guess." Regina said.

"Well, thank you for my jacket, I forgot you had it." Robin replied. "And if you need anything, anyone to talk to, you know I'm here." Robin assured her once more.

"Of course." Regina's voice cracked. "I gotta go now, goodbye." Regina said, hanging up the phone quickly.

* * *

Robin heard that crack in her tone, it was about him. "Candace, I was meaning to tell you something earlier today." Robin said looking around to find Candace in the kitchen. "You should sit down for this." Robin admitted.

"Alright, tell me." Candace smiled sitting next to him on the couch.

"Well, since you have been gone, for the longest time, I've met someone new. Her name is Regina and.. within these past couple of days I've began having feelings for her. And it's uncontrollable really." He paused. "But I don't think we're right for eachother anymore, I'm sorry." Robin said.

Candace did nothing but nod. "O-Okay." She felt torn, but at the same time she knew it was okay.

* * *

Regina made sure everything in her house was locked, and headed into the bathroom. She hadn't done this for two days, and she was gonna return to the same old habit. She got the blade and held it to her wrist staring closely at it. She closed her eyes and sunk it into her skin, repeating to herself what she believed to be true, that nobody loved her. She was losing control now, what could she do? Regina began feeling light-headed, but she still continued to dig, deeper hoping she'd get something out of it. Before she knew it, she fainted, dropping the blade to the floor and collapsing with it.

Regina's phone chimed, once, twice, three times! Emma was going crazy, why the hell wasn't she answering? Was she upset? Emma got off her couch and headed out her door, she needed to see Regina. Emma got in her bug and drove to her house, as quick as she could. Sure, she didn't have to see Regina, but something didn't feel right. If Regina was upset she'd usually text back and tell her that she didn't feel well, or make up some excuse, but no that wasn't happening. She hadn't been answering for four straight hours! She pulled up to Regina's house quickly and got out of the car. She ran to Regina's porch and banged on the door.

"Regina, open up right now or I'm breaking a window!" Emma shouted. No response at all, Emma could only hear the sound of her heart-racing. "I'm giving you three seconds Regina, open up!" Emma warned. "One, two, three!" Emma shouted. "Alright, I warned you!" Emma said grabbing a bat next to her door and breaking the window. She jumped through the broken glass and stormed around the house. In the kitchen, she found her phone and took it with her, she definitely was home. She ran upstairs to her room, no sign of her, but the bathroom door was half-open. Emma slowly approached the door and pushed it forward, finding Regina on the floor. Her wrists cut up and a blade a couple feet away from her.

"Regina!" Emma shouted dropping to the floor. "What did you do?!" Emma said feeling her eyes burn with tears. Emma shook her arm violently, but there was no reaction coming from her. Emma grabbed her phone and dialed 911.

"911 what's your emer-"

"Help, please, my friend she cut her wrists and she.. she's bleeding everywhere! Please just get here fast." Emma cried.

"You need to calm down ma'am, and tell me her address."

"1388 North Spoon Ave." Emma spoke.

"We're sending an ambulance your way ma'am, please stay with your friend until she awakes."

Emma hung up the phone and set it down, feeling her stomach tighten. "Regina, why did you do this.." Emma whispered with a trembly tone. Emma grabbed Regina's phone and scrolled through her contacts, finally finding Robin, she clicked on him quickly and called him.

"Regina? Hey." Robin answered.

"It's not Regina, It's Emma." Emma said, her tone was so low, and full of hurt.

"Emma? Is something wrong?" Robin asked.

"She's gone.." Emma cried.

"Who is gone?!" Robin asked impatiently.

"Regina! She cut herself- She lost too much blood and she's not breathing.." Emma stopped, choking now on the tears.

Robin felt like he'd been stabbed in his chest, she cut herself, not breathing? Robin dropped his phone and grabbed his coat quickly.

"Candace, I need you to please, watch Roland. Regina I'm afraid has.. hurt herself." Robin explained as quick as he could. But before she could reply he was already out the door, faster than he's ever been. He didn't even use his car, he ran to her house, and nobody not even the ambulance was there yet. He went through the broken window that he assumed Emma broke and looked around.

"Emma?!" Robin shouted.

"She's up here!" Emma replied.

Robin ran up the stairs, into Regina's room, and into her bathroom, stopping when he saw them. He couldn't believe what was in front of him. "Regina." Robin said kneeling down to them.

"I don't know why she would do this to herself, I thought she was okay, I thought she was just coping with things." Emma said.

"It's not your fault Emma." Robin assured her.

"How would you know?" Emma asked. "God, I can't believe she was into you." Emma mumbled.

"What? Into me, what are you talking about?" Robin asked.

"Yes Robin, she was into you! But she was too scared to love, now look where that got her." Emma finished.

"I know why she did this." Robin said putting his hand on his forehead.

"What, why?" Emma asked.

"Earlier, she came over to give me back my jacket, I think she saw my girlfriend- well ex-girlfriend now, kissing me, and if what you say is true maybe I'm the reason she's done this to herself." Robin answered.

Emma glared at Robin. She was furious with him, if he was the reason she did this to herself. Sirens echoed the neighborhood, and the voices of men echoed her walls downstairs.

"I'll get them." Emma said quickly getting up and waking out of the bathroom.

Robin stared down at Regina, you could clearly see the dried up tears upon her cheeks. He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing her hand gently then squeezing it. "I'm sorry." Robin whispered feeling a tear fall from his cheek.

"There!" Emma said, with a couple men behind her.

Robin let go of Regina's hand and stood up and away so that they could take her. One of the men took her and immediately rushed her downstairs, as Robin and Emma followed close behind.

"Do you think she could.. somehow live?" Robin asked as they put her in the stretcher.

"It depends, but in this case it appears she hit her head on something, hard, lots of blood loss. She might have a concussion, and if she's strong enough she can get through this." He said.

Robin nodded. They put her in the ambulance, and Robin and Emma sat in the back with her.

"She can still live Emma." Robin said.

"Even if she does make it through this, she won't wanna live anymore, that's why she did this to herself." Emma replied.

"Were you aware she was depressed?" Robin asked.

Emma nodded. "But I couldn't talk to her, she denies everything. All I wanted for her was to be happy, like she used to be." Emma admitted.

Robin sighed. "I know this must me _so_ hard for you Emma, but don't give up hope, that's the last thing Regina would want for you." Robin reminded her.

"What if she's really gone, and never coming back? I couldn't live with myself." Emma asked.

"She would want you to stay who you are Emma, she wouldn't want you hurting yourself either." Robin answered. Robin looked at Regina's wrists, he couldn't believe it at all.

* * *

 **In Regina's hospital room..**

Robin and Emma entered the room, Regina was hooked up to a bunch of medications and oxygen bags.

"She appears to be breathing, but she hasn't woken up yet." The nurse said. "And she doesn't have a concussion, she did hit her head pretty hard though, she's lucky.

"When do you think she'll awake?" Emma asked.

"Within this hour, maybe more, you really never know." The nurse replied.

"Thank you." Emma said walking over to Regina. Robin followed behind her.

Both of them sat there, right next to Regina in bitter silence. Robin tried falling asleep to kill time, but he couldn't. He couldn't sleep knowing Regina wasn't awake and had forgiven him.

"Robin, Robin look." Emma hit his arm, he looked over quickly at Regina. Her eyes slowly fluttering open.

"Regina!" Robin said in a loud whisper.

"R-Robin?" Regina asked, her voice very raspy and low.

"Emma too. How are you feeling?" Emma asked immediately.

"Not good, w-what happened?" Regina asked.

"I found you on your bathroom floor, with your wrists cut up and a sharp blade next to you, and you weren't even breathing." Emma explained.

Regina gulped. "You saw.." Regina spoke.

Both Robin and Emma nodded.

"Why?" Robin **d** asked, he couldn't help but ask.

"I don't know-"

"Yes, you do know. Don't you see where lying has gotten you? You could've talked to us, you didn't have to put yourself through this torture." Emma said.

"You don't understand how it is to lose somebody a week after you just went through a divorce, you don't know at all. That's all I could do, I didn't think anybody would care anyway." Regina admitted.

Emma sighed. "Are you thirsty?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded.

"I'll get you some water, I think Robin has something to tell you anyway." Emma said before walking out of the room.

Regina looked over to him. "So..?" Regina said.

Robin nodded his head slowly. "At first I couldn't believe it, but then Emma told me.. some things, and I know why you were so mad now." Robin paused. "You saw.. my ex-girlfriend Candace kissing me, and I know in your heart somewhere that there is a place for me." Robin stopped again. "And when I realized that it was my fault, that you did that to yourself, I almost lost it." Robin finished.

"If she's your ex.. why was she kissing you?" Regina asked.

"Well before I found out what you had done to yourself, I was talking to her. And I told her that my feelings for her weren't the same anymore.." Robin answered.

Regina nodded. "You're right by the way.. you do have a place in my heart, as my best friend." Regina smiled.

Robin's smile fell into a small smile, he hoped she would've felt the same way he did for her. "Yeah." Robin sighed.

"Thank you for being here for me by the way, I didn't mean to scare you.." Regina admitted.

"That's what friends are for right?" Robin said trying to sound as happy as he could.

Regina burrowed her eyebrows at him. "Robin, are you alright?" Regina asked.

"I'm just relieved, mostly overwhelmed." Robin lied. "I wish you would've told somebody you were hurting, seeing you lie on that floor with your eyes closed, and the tears that were dried up on your cheeks." Robin moved his hand to her face and brushed his thumb across the dried up tears.

She grabbed the arm that he was touching Regina's cheek with and smiled at him. "I'm gonna try my best to stop doing this to myself, I just need to feel okay again I guess." Regina shrugged.

He smiled and removed his hand from her cheek. "You will, I promise." Robin said.

"I hope you're right." Regina smacked her lips.

* * *

 **im sorry...**


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE READ:**

 **So this is supposed to ACTUALLY be chapter 5.**

 **I accidentally put chapter 6 in as chapter 5 previously.**

 **Fixing it now.**

 **Veryyyyyyy Sorry!**

* * *

 **A couple weeks later.. Regina was released and prescribed some anti-depression medication, didn't seem to help her a whole lot though. Emma had been staying with her in the hospital, every night and Robin would visit her every single day. But now, Emma is staying with Regina in her home for awhile until she is sure Regina will be alright.**

"Regina, wake up." Emma whispered tugging her arm gently.

Regina groaned. "What time is it?" Regina asked, her eyes still closed.

"Like 9 A.M." Emma replied.

Regina let out another groan. "I gotta get ready for work." Regina said rubbing her eyes.

Emma nodded. "You hungry?" Emma asked.

"Very. But leave the cooking to me please, the last thing I need is this house down in ashes." Regina answered.

"I'm not going to cook, I'm gonna make something called, now I don't know if you've ever heard of it." Emma paused and came closer to her ear. "Cereal." Emma whispered.

" _No_ way!" Regina replied sarcastically.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Now get ready." Emma said getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

* * *

Regina sat in her office filling out all of her late paperwork, and she had a lot from the weeks she was in the hospital. She was still embarrassed about the whole situation, especially when they found out what she did to herself. But Robin was on her mind today, she had told him at the hospital that they were only _best friends,_ she was too embarrassed to grow the courage to admit the truth. Regina was just about to stamp a paper when she heard a knock on the door. _Great, who now?_ She thought to herself making her way to the door, opening it quickly. Candace?

"Are you Regina Mills?" She asked.

"Oh.. yeah, and you're Candace." Regina answered.

"How do you know who I am? Did Robin tell you?" She asked, coming off with a rude tone which insulted Regina.

"How the hell do you know me?" Regina asked, making sure to come off just as rude as she was.

"He's told me about you. Now tell me what you know about what happened." She demanded.

"Hey, he only told me that he broke up with you because he didn't feel the same for you anymore." Regina said holding up her hands.

"Really? So that's what he told you?" She asked.

"Yes.. why is there more?" Regina asked raising an eyebrow.

"He broke up with me, because he said he had feelings for some other woman named, Regina." Candace explained.

Regina's eyes widened. _No no no, he didn't say that Regina. She's lying, he doesn't love you, he's your friend!_ She shook her head. "We're not together if that's what you think, we're just friends okay?" Regina assured her.

"No, you won't be friends after this." Candace said.

"After wha-" Regina felt Candace push her back. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Regina shouted.

Candace got closer to Regina, who was on the floor in pain. "Do something." She mocked, getting in Regina's face.

Regina looked deadly into that girls eyes, and saw red before socking her right in the face, and tackling her to the floor. Candace pulled Regina's hair, which urged Regina to come on stronger. Regina threw her against the wall as she tried to stand. But all of a sudden, Robin walked in.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Robin asked.

"Robin." Regina breathed out.

"I just came to greet Regina, and tell her I was happy for you and her, but then when I started talking about how we met, she started fighting me!" Candace yelled.

"W-What?!" Regina shouted.

"Is this true?!" Robin asked.

"No! Not at all, that's all a huge lie, she wasn't wishing me any happiness! She came after me!" Regina assured the both of them.

Robin looked at Regina and shook his head. "A-Are you sure?" Robin asked.

Regina felt her eyes burn. He didn't believe her. She gave him a blank expression. "Get out, both of you." Regina demanded.

"No- I'm not saying that I don't believe you, I just want to hear both sides of the story." Robin reassured her.

"So you don't believe me?" Candace asked.

"Both of you, please just hear me out." Robin said. "It is true alright, I broke up with Candace because.. I had feelings for you, but you made it clear that we're only friends, and that is all I need." Robin stated.

"You never told me any of this, if you did I probably would've gave you a chance. Now I'm not so sure, If you can't trust me then how can you love me?" Regina asked.

Robin took a deep breath. "I do believe you."

"Really?!" Candace shouted. "We've been dating for a whole month Robin, and you can't trust me?" Candace asked.

"I don't care who you believe Robin, the point is you both need to leave." Regina cut in.

Robin sighed. "Alright." He breathed out. "I'm sorry." He said looking Regina in the eyes, before stepping out of her office.

Candace smirked at Regina. "Have fun." Candace spoke closing the door.

* * *

 **6 Hours Later..**

Regina stormed into her house, she was as angry as she's been in a _long_ time. She dropped everything on the couch and let out a grunt.

"Whoa, you alright?" Emma asked sitting down next to her.

"Robin's pissed me off." Regina said folding her arms.

"Why? What did he do now?" Emma asked.

"Alright, so his ex-girlfriend, Candace, comes to my office and starts talking to me all about Robin. She said that the reason that he left her is because he had feelings for me. Next thing I know, she shoves me onto the ground, and I wasn't just going to let her, I fought back." Regina paused. "And then Robin came in.. and he stopped us. Candace told him that I started the fight, and he believed her." Regina explained.

"Regina, you're not used to having friends that aren't like me. Robin is a guy, and guys screw up, it's in their nature, but Robin will come around eventually. Just give him time." Emma replied.

"It's the other way around actually, I kicked them both out of my office and I told Robin that I didn't care who he believed. I'm afraid he hates me." Regina sighed.

"He doesn't hate you, especially if he broke up with his girlfriend just because he has feelings for you." Emma assured her.

Regina shook her head. "But what if he does hate me? I actually liked going out, and talking with him." Regina added.

"Regina when you were in the hospital, he came every single day just to see you, and I see the way he looks at you. He looks at you like you're the ocean, and he's desperate to drown." Emma chuckled. "Now I'm gonna tell you again, don't worry about it arguments happen." Emma said.

Regina nodded. "Thank you Emma, I don't know why I'm so worried.. I just don't want to lose him."

"You haven't been like this in a long time." Emma said.

"Like what?" Regina asked.

"In love." Emma answered.

"Emma I can't be in love with him." Regina replied.

"But you are." Emma smirked.

"I am not-"

"Regina!" Robin shouted knocking on her door. Emma and Regina looked back at the door.

Emma gave Regina a look to get up and answer the door. Regina nodded and approached her front door, taking a deep breath before opening it.

"I am _so_ sorry." Robin said.

"It's alright.." Regina replied.

"I did believe you, I did- wait, what?" Robin asked.

"You heard me, I said It's alright." Regina chuckled.

Robin smiled. "I don't want you to think I don't believe you."

"I don't. I know you believe me, that's why I need to tell you something." Regina said.

Robin nodded.

"I.." Regina stopped. "I love you." The words were out of her mouth before she could even think about saying it. "I know it might sound crazy but I don't know what else this feeling could be.. It's like I'm in a different universe when I'm with you, a better one." Regina stopped, to look at his reaction to everything she had just admitted.

Robin grinned and pulled her into his embrace. "I love you too Regina, more than you could ever imagine." Robin paused. Regina definitely was not expecting that from him, she was expecting to be rejected. As they both released from their hug, Robin looked in her eyes. Their lips were inches apart from each others, and he went for it. His lips pressed against hers, slow and passionate, and it continued for a _long_ time.

"Regina, is he gone-" Emma quieted her voice when she found the two kissing on the front porch. Regina and Robin didn't even notice Emma, they were too busy not being able to get enough of each other. Emma smiled, she was finally witnessing her best friends happiness. Emma headed back into the living room and almost screamed into the pillow.

Their lips pulled apart slowly, Regina looked at him with a soft smile and pecked his lips again sweetly.

"You're quite a good kisser Milady." Robin breathed out.

Regina giggled, but it was a different kind of giggle. She had never ever made that kind of sound. "Not so bad yourself, _Locksley._ " Regina replied.

"Will I be seeing you tomorrow? I have to get to work right now." Robin asked.

"Indeed, and where do you work? I thought you didn't have a job honestly." Regina answered.

Robin chuckled. "I work at the Best Buy right around the corner, you should see me in my uniform, I look like a blue raspberry." Robin joked.

Regina laughed. "Well, I look forward to seeing it on you one day. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye, and by the way don't forget to watch the sunset with me tomorrow morning." Robin said.

Regina nodded and waved as he walked off her porch. She felt as if she was in heaven, the smitten look on her face would've gave away anything. Regina walked inside, finding a smooth smile across Emma's face.

"Alright, what did you hear?" Regina asked.

"I didn't hear anything. But I did see some action." Emma smirked.

"You saw us kissing?!" Regina asked.

Emma nodded. "Well? Did he say I love you, or anything?" Emma asked.

Regina scoffed. "I am not talking to you about this."

"Please? You have to tell me!" Emma begged.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Yes okay, he told me he loved me, and I did too." Regina replied.

Emma shook her head with a laugh. "You have no idea how happy I am for you, finally seeing you happy, It makes me want to cry." Emma admitted.

Regina pulled Emma into a hug. "Thanks Em, It means a lot, there aren't many friends out there like you." Regina said rubbing her back.

"You got my back, and I got yours." Emma replied.

Regina pulled back. "I'm not used to being happy I'm sorry." Regina sniffled.

"Well get used to it." Emma said.

"I'll try." Regina chuckled, wiping the tears away from her own cheeks.

* * *

 **c;**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hii, if there are ANY errors, I am sorry.**

 **I'm not perfect lmao.**

 **xoxo~ reginasmores**

* * *

Regina awoke to the sound of her obnoxious alarm which she had set so that she wouldn't forget to watch the sunset with Robin. She sat up in her bed and yawned. She slipped on her slippers on went into her closet, grabbing some nice black leggings, a blue plain shirt, and a black jean jacket.

As soon as she was ready, she headed downstairs. Emma was sleeping soundly on the couch. She grabbed her flats and opened the front door quietly and closed it as quiet. She began her walk, she did miss watching the sunset. She folded her arms, it was freezing cold outside. As she entered the park she could already see Robin. He was sitting there with something in front of him, but she couldn't see it quite yet.

"Hello." Regina said, taking a seat beside him.

"Good morning, you look tired." Robin replied.

"I'm exhausted, but I didn't want to miss watching the sunset with you." Regina chuckled. "What's that?" Regina pointed out. It was a black, small box.

"This? I believe it's yours." Robin smiled handing to her.

Regina took it from his hand and looked at him. She opened the box and looked down at it. It was a silver chain with a sapphire crystal hanging from a piece of the design. She grinned and took it out of the box carefully. "Robin, It's beautiful." She spoke.

"I thought you'd like it." Robin chuckled.

"I love it." Regina said. She handed it to him and held up her hair for him. He wrapped it around her neck and clipped the pieces together. She turned to him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "You are just filled with surprises aren't you?"

He nodded and wrapped his arm around her, she leaned into his warm embrace and they continued staring up at the sky. They stayed in that position for a _long_ time. Regina closed her eyes and endured that moment, everything about it was absolutely perfect. Of course, she never thought she'd be this happy, especially with him. She only held one thing back from him, the secret that tore her and her ex husband apart. As the sun finally peeked over the mountains she shivered, it was too cold for her. She decided she would scoot a little closer to him.

"Cold are we?" Robin asked.

Regina nodded into his warmth as he pulled her closer. "Can I tell you something?" She asked, taking his hand and looking in his eyes. He hummed in response. "So.. In the future, if we're still.. _together_ of course, and you want a family.." Regina paused and looked in his eyes. "I think you should know." She stopped again. He nodded, encouraging her to go on. She didn't want to say it, what if he left her, just like that? Just like Daniel did.

Robin saw her look away when tears prickled in her eyes. "Hey, hey, look at me." Robin said picking up her chin gently. She looked at him, mixed emotions flowing throughout her body. "I don't want you to be afraid to tell me anything, but you can tell me when you're ready-"

"I can't have children." Regina finally blurted out, interrupting his last words. She could see he was hurt now, and she didn't blame him. "I'm sorry." Her voice cracked and she let out a sad chuckle. "I'm _really_ sorry." Regina added, feeling the need to keep on apologizing.

"Regina listen to me please." He said wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I know what you're going through right now, and telling me that was probably the hardest pressure you've put yourself under, there are some people who would've just left you right here, right now." He paused. "But I love you, and I care about how you feel, and you're gonna realize soon enough how much people really love you, you mean so much to so many people, including me, and just because you can't have any children, it doesn't mean we can't love each other anymore. You don't need to be sorry at all, this isn't your fault." Regina sniffled and smiled.

"Thank you Robin." Regina wrapped her arms around him quickly and whispered, "I love you too." She chuckled and spoke. "I've never in my life felt so important, it doesn't feel like real life honestly, and it's scary thinking that one day I'll wake up, and it'll all be over." Regina teared up, but immediately stopped. "But I know that's not true. So I only have one more question for you, and you have to be _completely_ honest with me."

Robin nodded and released their hug, still holding both of her hands.

"My ex-husband, he left me because I couldn't give him a family. And I thought he loved me, I thought it was real, but I was wrong. So I want you to be certain Robin. Do you _really_ love me?" Regina breathed out.

Robin looked her straight into her eyes. "Yes." He spoke. "I would never do that to you, and I want you to remember that. I would rather die than to see you heartbroken, because of me. And it's a shame he let you go, he really missed out on an amazing woman."

* * *

Robin sat on his couch with Roland, Roland was watching his cartoons, giggling in between scenes. Robin might've even laughed a couple times. Robin yawned and took Roland into his arms. "Are we just gonna be bums all day?" Robin asked.

Roland shook his head. "I wanna see Gina." Robin nodded. "She's busy at work right now Roland, maybe later."

Roland sighed in disappointment. Robin looked over at him. "What's wrong? Why do you wanna see her?" He asked. "You always get to see Gina, and I wanna talk to her too, I wanna see her." Roland admitted.

"Alright Roland, I'll see if she's up to hanging out later okay? I'm sure she wants to see you too." Robin reassured him. Roland smiled and nodded, engaging back into his cartoons.

* * *

"Gina!" Roland cheered running in her direction as she walked out of her office. They decided they would surprise her, with some chocolates and flowers.

Regina knelt down to his level and he tossed his arms around her. "Hey! How are you doing?" Regina asked hugging him back.

"I'm doing awesome! Me and Daddy got you a surprise." Roland giggled, pointing at Robin.

Regina picked up Roland and began walking towards Robin. "Thank you guys!" Regina smiled kissing Roland's cheek.

"Where's mine?" Robin teased.

Regina shook her head and chuckled, then placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Eww!" Roland laughed, making an over dramatic disgusted face. Regina and Robin looked at each other, then at Roland. They both placed a kiss on Roland's cheek. "You guys have cooties!" Roland joked.

Robin pulled out his phone, and went straight to his camera, front-facing the camera to the three of them. "Silly face!" Robin said. They all stuck out their tongues and Robin captured the photo.

"Can we get ice cream?" Roland asked.

"I think Gina is a little tired from work-"

"It's fine. I'd love to get ice cream." Regina reassured him.

"Yay!" Roland cheered. Regina set him down and he began running to the car. Robin folded his hand into Regina's and they began walking to the car.

* * *

The three had _so_ much fun. Robin was caught a few times taking pictures of Roland and Regina playing while they were playing at the park. He actually managed to get a photo of Regina kissing his cheek. It was nice for him to see Regina having fun, and see her smile. He knew it wasn't something she was used to either. He wished that day could've lasted forever, but night soon came.

They all sat on the park bench eating their hot dogs. "I'm gonna have to get going soon, it's getting late." Regina said.

"Aww! Why can't you stay the night?" Roland asked. "Like a sleepover! You can even tuck me in!"

Regina looked at Robin, Robin nodded his head and shrugged. "Sure, I wouldn't mind, it'd be quite nice actually." Robin said.

"Alright, yeah." Regina replied looking back at Roland. Roland grinned and hugged Regina. Regina was honestly, a little nervous, but she didn't know why at all. Maybe cause she hadn't spent the night at guy's house in a _long_ while.

They all settled down in the living room, bunch of blankets on the floor, the fire in the fireplace kept them warm, popcorn was in between all of them, and Robin was looking for a movie.

"How about _The Incredibles?_ " Robin suggested.

"Yes! I love that movie!" Roland said.

"Never seen it." Regina said.

"You'll like it, come on." Robin patted the spot next to him. At first, she was scared, she trusted him completely, but she still felt a little nervous. She sat down next to him, and slid her legs under the warm blanket. Robin wrapped his arm around her, and suddenly she wasn't nervous anymore. It was like her worries flowed out of her body as soon as he touched her skin. She sunk into his arms, making herself comfortable. He leaned his head on hers, and Roland lied on the edge of the blanket.

Regina made it at least a good 45 minutes into the movie before falling asleep, she had been really tired. Roland fell asleep quick too, so Regina didn't get the chance to tuck him in. But that was okay, Robin was enough for her. Robin put down pillows for the both of them and moved her gently, down so her back would feel more secure. Still making sure to hold her close to him, because she made him feel so at home, and so secure he never wanted to let her go.

A little while later, Regina opened her eyes. Everyone was sound asleep, she even heard Roland snoring a cute snore. She looked up at Robin, who's eyes were closed, and a small smile on his lips. She chuckled quietly and closed her eyes. _Finally, happy._

* * *

 **What do you think? ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

"I'll be back around 4:30!" Robin said, hopping in his car. He had to be at work soon, he was running late.

"Alright, love you!" Regina shouted, and waved.

He rolled down his window and shouted back, "I love you more!" He said before driving off. Roland waved, while in Regina's arms.

"He'll be back soon, is it okay if Gina watches you for a little while?" Regina asked him.

"Yes!" Roland cheered.

"Alright, let's go inside and eat some breakfast, maybe some pancakes?" Regina tickled his stomach.

Roland giggled and nodded. As soon as Regina was about to walk inside, she was stopped by a familiar voice coming from behind her.

"Not so fast."

Regina turned to find Candace, a smug smile curved along her lips.

Regina put Roland down. "Go inside for a little bit, Gina needs to talk to Candace okay?" Regina told Roland.

Roland nodded and went inside.

"What do you want?" asked Regina, closing the door so that Candace wouldn't even think about going after Roland.

"Listen closely, As close as you think you've grown to _my_ family, it won't last for long. I'm giving you one last chance, let Robin down easy, make him think you hate him or you _will_ be sorry." Candace said.

Regina chuckled. "Will I now?" Regina shook her head, still smiling. "Candace, I know you hate me, and want me to die, but I think that is because you still love Robin. You can't stand seeing him fall for me, and I'm sorry for that, but I love him, and he loves me-"

"That's where you're wrong!" Candace stopped Regina. "He doesn't love you Regina, nobody could ever love you. Isn't that the reason your husband, Daniel left you?" Candace smirked.

Regina's eyes widened. "How the hell do you know who Daniel is?"

"He's my brother, and that's how I know _you_." Candace replied. "And he left you because you're worthless, you can't give men what they want, a family. You know, Robin might say that he understands, but deep down he knows he is lying, I know that because he wanted a family with me, really bad." Candace said.

"You're lying, He does love me, he promised me." Regina said.

Candace laughed. "So did Daniel."

Regina's eyes weld up with tears. "Stop." She warned.

"Daniel also promised he would love you no matter what didn't he? He _vowed_ to you, and yet he still broke it. You honestly think a promise could beat a vow?" Candace asked.

Regina shook her head and sniffled. "You're wrong."

"Am I?"

Regina turned away from her, only to see Daniel, with a large knife in his hand. Regina gasped and stepped back, bumping Candace. "W-What are you doing?!" Regina asked as Candace grabbed Regina's hands and put them behind her back.

"Making sure you don't ruin any other man's life." Daniel said holding the knife closer to her.

"Gina?" Roland asked innocently, standing by the front door inside, confused and teary-eyed.

"Roland baby, get inside and hide, go!" Regina shouted before Candace put tape around her mouth.

Roland ran into the house and upstairs, his speed increasing as his heart beat faster.

"Roland! It's Candace, come back here so we can take you to Daddy!" Candace shouted.

"No way, you hurt Gina!" Roland screamed back, unlocking the balcony door and running down the emergency stairs.

Candace looked around the house, Roland was gone, but where the hell did he go?

* * *

Emma and Killian walked down the block, both drinking coffee to start off their morning.

"So, how has Regina been?" Killian questioned sipping some more of his coffee.

"Much better, Robin has brought her happiness and love, and that's exactly what she needs right now." Emma answered.

"That's good, I saw Daniel earlier today, he was buying some duck-tape at home-depot." Killian shrugged.

"Daniel is in town? Buying duck-tape? Why-"

"Help, somebody help!" Roland cried.

Emma knew that voice, Roland. "Kid, hey!" Emma shouted running up to him. "Why are you alone? W-Where's Daddy and Gina?" Emma asked.

"They took Gina! Candace and another bad guy!" Roland panicked.

"Daniel." Killian murmured.

"Candace and Daniel, duck tape? They kidnapped Regina!" Emma was finally catching on. "Come on Roland, we'll

find em."

* * *

"You seem different Regina." Daniel spoke, interrupting the bitter silence between all of them. Regina's mouth was still taped, so she rolled her eyes in response.

"No kidding, she has been to the hospital recently due to her _depression,_ she was cutting herself." Candace chuckled.

"Wow.." Daniel replied, sadness in his tone. "Was it because of me?" He asked.

Regina's eyes burned and she stared at the empty seats next to her. She didn't respond, she tried her best to avoid them but it wasn't working.

"Drop me off here, I need to get some things." Candace said. "Keep an eye on her." She winked at Daniel before jumping out of the car.

He looked back at her. "Look at me." He commanded.

Her burning eyes turned to his. She felt nothing but hatered towards him at that moment. He took the tape off her mouth, slowly. "Regina, I am sorry.." Daniel said.

"If you were sorry you wouldn't have kidnapped me and stuck me in your car." Regina replied.

Daniel leaned in closer to her, and reached out his arms to the back of her, and untied her hands. "I'm going to let you go, but I need to say a few things first." Daniel said.

Regina glared at him, she wanted nothing to do with him.

"First, this wasn't my plan, it was hers. I thought that it would be easy to hurt you, to put you down and tell you how worthless you are.. but it really isn't. When I left you, I did tell you that you were worthless, and that nobody could ever love you, but I was wrong." He paused.

"I don't want to hear it Daniel, no matter what you say or do, you hurt me, you caused my heart to ache, you lied and told me that you loved me when you really didn't." Regina replied.

"I know that I messed up, big time. You are worth everything to the world, I should've never told you those things I was just.. angry with you. You couldn't give me the only thing I wanted, but now I realize.. that all I wanted was you. Your love, but it's too late now. You've found somebody new who can give you the world, who can put a smile on your face when you're down. I know how you love, Regina, and it's beautiful, you deserve everything he is giving you, and I am always going to regret hurting you, and not being there for you when you needed me. No matter what though, I just want you to be happy." He got out of the car, and offered her his hand.

A tear rolled down her cheek, she took his hand and got out of the car. "Thank you Daniel," She paused. "I hope one day a wonderful woman will be able to give you what you've always wanted, you know somebody who is worth something." Regina snapped, breaking away from the hug. She began walking off, she didn't care how she had just treated him just now, sorry's don't fix everything.

* * *

"Kidnapped? Seriously?!" Robin asked through the phone. "I'll be there as soon as I can, do you guys have any weapons?" He asked gathering up his things as quick as he could.

"Killian has a gun, and I have.. my fists?" Emma said. "Roland is scared, so hurry up."

Robin nodded, and hung up.

* * *

"Regina, wait!" Daniel shouted out.

She turned back, angrily. "No, I don't want to hear another word! You may regret things now, but that doesn't mean I can just forget what you did to me! You made me feel worthless, for _so_ long, that I was afraid to let anybody in, then you go along with this physco's plan and seconds later, change your mind because you feel bad for me?!" She paused and scoffed. "You should feel bad for yourself, and I am _glad_ you feel guilty for hurting me, and I hope you think about what Candace told you everyday of your life." As she began walking off again, he followed her.

"If I can't love you, nobody can." He snickered grabbing her waist.

Regina saw red, again huh? She stepped on his foot as hard as she could and elbowed him hard in the neck. He groaned and tripped backwards. "We'll see." Regina replied with a smirk, hitting him hard with her heel one last time before starting to run away.

Regina heard a car engine in the distance, not too far away. Finally, moments later it was visible, coming out from behind all the trees. Emma's yellow bug.

"Hey, hey!" Regina was almost stumbling on the ground as she shouted.

"Regina!" Robin shouted.

Emma pushed the gas even harder, and leaned on the brake quickly. Robin hopped out of the car and ran towards her. "Are you okay?" He asked finally, in front of her.

"Yes but, Daniel.. he's-"

"Right here." A voice from behind them spoke.

Robin turned around, grasping at Regina's hand.

"So, you're the new lover aye?" Daniel asked with a smirk.

Candace chuckled, coming from behind him.

"Great job Daniel, didn't know you had it in you." Candace patted his shoulder.

"Of course this was just a ruse." Regina rolled her eyes.

"Indeed it was, but just so I'm clear, you are worthless, don't think I think otherwise." Daniel said moving closer to her.

Robin pushed him back. "Careful." Robin said with a low, deadly tone.

"You know I'm right don't you? You really want a woman who can't give you a family? A chance at a new life?" Daniel asked.

"I'll have you know, that she is not _worthless,_ just because she can't give me a family doesn't mean I can't have one. My son, Regina, and I can be my family forever if that's what makes her happy. And after what you put her through, she's only come out stronger, unlike you. You're saying that she is worthless? Take a look at the man who missed out on an incredible, yet satisfying woman." Robin ended his sentence by squeezing Regina's hand.

Daniel glared at Robin.

"What about me Robin? You once asked me if one day I'd want a family, and I agreed, it made you _so_ happy. And now you're willing to give up that opportunity for _her?_ " Candace asked.

"Is that what this is all about?! You're jealous?" Robin said, his tone raising.

"Of her? Please." Candace scoffed.

Regina ripped her hand out of Robin's and made her way to the bug. Emma got out of the bug with Killian's gun, meanwhile Killian was in the car, keeping watch on the situation. Regina got into the bug and sat silently.

"Gina!" Roland screamed jumping onto her lap.

"Roland sweetie, are you alright?" She asked hugging him tightly.

"Yes, but they were hurting you! Did they give you any ouchies?" Roland said.

"No, I'm okay."

"What is happening out there?" Killian asked.

Regina shook her head and sniffled. She didn't feel like explaining this _whole_ situation.

Killian took a deep breath. "Emma's told me about you, you know?" Killian said. "It's amazing how strong you are, coping with all of this really." He was trying his best to sooth her, but he knew the only man who could do that was Robin.

Regina stared out the window with Roland in her arms, and watched as Emma threatened Daniel and Candace with Killian's gun. They backed away, walking back to a distance. Robin made his way back to the car, looking through the window at Regina. He could tell she was hurting, he knew this was all hard. He opened the door and looked over at her, she was still staring out the window silently.

"Regina." Robin said taking her hand.

She sighed and looked over at him.

"Are you gonna be alright?" He asked her, in a whisper so Roland wouldn't hear.

She nodded her head. "Eventually."


	8. Chapter 8

**I felt that everything that is about to happen was completely, necessary.**

 **Thank you guys for all your reviews! It means a lot. :)**

 **(If there are any spelling errors, truly, I am sorry.)**

 **-xoxo reginasmores**

* * *

"She hungry?" Emma asked, everyone was silent in the bug. Robin was holding Regina close in the back seat, hoping to calm her down.

Robin looked at Regina and she shook her head. "Nope." Robin replied in a deep sigh.

"Gina, you look sad." Roland said leaning his head on her shoulder.

As Regina went to speak Robin intervened. "Gina is very tired Roland, she needs to rest okay?"

Roland nodded, and placed a sweet kiss on Regina's cheek. "I know Daddy is lying, you're sad. I hope you feel better soon." He whispered in her ear, very quietly.

Regina brought Roland into her arms and she hugged him tight. "You're so sweet." She whispered back in his tiny ear.

Robin smiled at the both of them, even though he had no clue what Roland had said, it made Regina's heart melt either way. "Please don't be sad anymore." Roland said aloud.

Regina chuckled lightly, she loved this kid so much. He was much like Robin, had his looks, and his caring heart. Since Emma had no seat belts they all were scattered around.

"Roland is so cute!" Emma whispered to Killian with a childish grin.

"Very.. it's about time we thought about a family." Killian nudged her shoulder playfully.

God, the two were idiots, Regina had even seen it. But the two were in love, and she was happy for her friend. Emma deserved everything she was getting, she was a sweet person.

Emma chuckled. "Once I have a ring on this finger, we'll talk."

"That could be arranged." Killian smirked. "But, do you think those bloody demons will leave us alone now?" Killian asked aloud.

"Doubt it, but for now, we should enjoy our time together, dinner at Granny's?" Robin suggested.

"Yes please, I've been craving a grilled cheese all day." Emma replied.

"I want the pizza Granny makes!" Roland said.

"What about you Regina?" Killian asked.

"I'm not hungry, but I'll still hang out with you guys." Regina shrugged.

"Finally! Let's go." Emma said parking along the sidewalk of Granny's.

* * *

 **God, that dinner was perfect. Regina munched off Robin's plate after awhile of sitting there watching everybody enjoy their food. Regina got tired pretty quick though, and she knew she should head home.**

"Well, I'll see you guys." Regina said grabbing her coat.

"I'm sure Robin wants to say goodbye, where is he?" Emma asked.

"I don't know, but I gotta get going, I'm exhausted, and I don't feel so well." Regina sighed.

"I think it's best if he takes you home, just to be safe." Emma said.

"I'll be fine, I'm just a couple blocks down."

"Okay fine, just be careful."

She nodded and kissed Roland's cheek. "Gina is gonna go get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow." Regina said.

"Okay, night night." Roland said wrapping his tiny arms around her and then pulling back.

Regina chuckled and exited Granny's, putting her arms down her sleeves. Walking down the street, she felt lonely, and a little afraid. Even though she was almost to her home she felt as if someone was watching her. She began walking faster, until she felt strong arms pick her up by her waist, she yelped and went to fight back just to turn back to find Robin, laughing his ass off.

"Idiot!" Regina breathed out as he set her back down on the floor.

"You weren't thinking about ditching me, were you?" Robin raised a brow at her.

Regina bit her lip, trying not to chuckle, she wanted to try to come off serious but she really couldn't. Instead of using a sassy remark, she slid her fingers through his and began walking again. Regina wasn't starting to feel well now, she knew she needed to sit down soon, or she was gonna pass out.

"Hold on a second." Regina said stopping in her tracks and taking a deep breath.

"You feeling alright?" Robin asked.

"I'm fine.. I just need to take a couple breaths." Regina said. "I need to lie down." Regina's head spun, she was gonna faint if she didn't that second.

"You were just fine a second ago?" Robin said supporting her back with his hand.

Robin picked her up again, bridal style. "God Robin, I can walk." Regina said.

"Regina, you're really pale, what did you eat before Granny's?" He asked.

"I don't think I had anything." Regina said, now lying her head on his shoulder.

He opened her door quickly, walking up her stairs, and into her bedroom. He remembered when he first went into that bedroom, and into the bathroom. He shook his head, clearing the thought from his head. He set her down gently and pulled the covers over her. "You know, I can stay if you're really not feeling well." Robin insisted.

"No, you gotta go get Roland to bed and make sure he is taken care off." Regina assured him.

Robin smiled down at her. "Call me if you need anything alright? Anything." Robin said.

Regina nodded her head. "Thank you," She paused. "I love you, _so_ much, and hearing everything you said to Daniel and Candace today, was killing me. I didn't know that you were looking forward to a family sometime in the future, and I hate to have to take that away from you." She admitted.

"You didn't take anything away from me, you're right here with me, and you're all I need. Now get some sleep, I love you too." Robin said kissing her lips gently.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

Regina slept in again, she didn't even think about watching the sunset, she was too exhausted. She woke up around 11, and Robin woke around 10. She slipped out of her covers with a huge headache already. She didn't eat much.. What was wrong with her?

"Good morning Regina." Emma greeted her as she came downstairs.

Regina jumped in fright, totally forgetting Emma lived with her. "You don't have to stay here anymore you know?"

"Actually, Robin practically begged me to stay with you last night, he was saying you weren't feeling well at all, and he also said Roland wasn't either. "But anyway, what happened when Robin was here?" Emma asked smugly.

"You're disgusting, nothing happened, he just made sure I got home safe. God, I'd hate to be in your mind." Regina rolled her eyes.

"I'm not gonna be home till later tonight, Killian is taking me out, and unlike you and Robin, we actually like spending some time _alone._ " Emma said.

"Enough." Regina said. "I'm gonna be late to work, I gotta start getting ready."

"You should stay home, you're sick."

Regina shook her head, her headache was worsening. "Oh God.." Regina said, sitting down on the couch and putting her hands on her forehead.

Emma sat next to her friend and put her hand on her shoulder. "Regina, you're face is really pale, lie down please." Emma said.

But Regina, being the stubborn woman she was, refused and stood up, but then fell back on the couch. She took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm calling Robin." Emma said.

"No! Emma he has his own son to take care of, my problems are not his." Regina replied.

"That's not the point! You're hurting, and who knows what could happen when you're here alone, sick. Easy bait. Robin loves you, if you were stranded in a desert, you know damn well he would never give up looking for you." Emma said.

"You may be right but I don't like putting everything on him. So far in this relationship that's exactly what I've been doing. He had to see me on my bathroom floor, dead!" Regina argued.

"Technically, you weren't actually, dead." Emma mumbled under her breath, a small eye roll given.

Regina shook her head. "That's not even the point, he shouldn't have to stress over me every single day, I should be making him happy, not paranoid. I can't give him a family like he wanted in the future, and now this?" Regina said with a deep sigh.

"I don't care what you say, he's coming and that's that." Emma answered dialing his number.

Regina rolled her eyes and pushed the couch cushions down to make it a bed, that's what if was supposed to do anyway, especially for the amount of money she spent on that one piece of furniture.

"Robin, Regina is over here begging for you at her house, she's very sick and needs you, I would stay but I gotta get to work." Emma lied.

"Excuse me? I never-"

"Thanks Robin." Emma said hanging up the phone and smirking at Regina. "Have fun?" Emma chuckled, exiting through the front door.

* * *

Minutes later, Robin knocked on the door. Regina stood up weakly, making her way to the door, opening it slowly.

"You didn't have to come." Regina said.

"I just had too, to hear that you were _begging_ for me, I couldn't resist." Robin chuckled.

"Now does that really sound like me?" Regina raised an eyebrow. "I don't _beg._ "

A grin spread across his lips. at the way she had pronounced that word, _beg._ Robin chuckled aloud, and Regina shook her head because she already knew what he was thinking about.

"Go home and take care of Roland, I'm fine." Regina assured him.

"Roland is actually with my brother in law, Will. He's feeling a little bit better thankfully." Robin said. "Why don't you want me to help you out?" He asked.

"I don't know, I just.." Regina sighed and shrugged. "I don't want _you_ to feel that I am dragging all my problems into your life, and ever since we've been together that's exactly what I've been doing."

Robin shook his head. "You're not, trust me. I just really care about you, and I'm probably not ever going to stop. The point is, there are gonna be times when you're down and need somebody to help relieve some of that stress, and there are gonna be times when I'm down, and I'm gonna need you."

"I will be there then, I promise." Regina said.

Robin chuckled, "I know," He stepped into her house and closed the door behind the both of them. "But right now, you need to lie down and get some rest." Robin said.

She lied down, already feeling the headache starting to decrease. She let out a groan as he pulled the blanket over her. "Lie with me?" She asked.

Robin slid in, carefully, next to her shivering body. He pulled the blanket over the both of them, and wrapped his warm arms around her. She lied her head on his shoulder and endured the smell of his manly scent. She closed her eyes, trying her hardest to drift to sleep, but she just couldn't. "I-I can't." She whispered, her hand touching her forehead.

Robin massaged her shoulders, "Keep em' closed, no matter how much it hurts, you gotta fight this, whatever it is.." Robin whispered back.

And so, she closed them once again, but everything still hurt, so much. She relaxed herself, and sucked in a breath. Moments later, she was asleep. Robin tucked her hair behind her ears, getting the best view of her face.

* * *

Maybe 30 minutes later...

Regina awoke in relief, her headache was gone. She felt _so_ much better. She knew it'd be temporary though, pain like that doesn't just fade away. Regina ran her hand through Robin's hair a couple times. She couldn't believe how honorable and sweet he was, she wanted to do something for him. She knew his birthday was far away, and there were no holidays coming up. She thought, for a good five minutes.

She could do something simple, a little get together at Granny's with everybody. She knew he'd appreciate anything she did for him, but she just wanted him to feel cared for, all the little things he did for her such as holding her hand, giving her a smile of encouragement, or watch the sunset with her wasn't what was required in a relationship. He didn't have to do that, he chose too.

His eyes peeked open to find his love, in his arms, running her fingers through his hair.

"I gather somebody is feeling better." Robin whispered.

She quietly chuckled, "I'll enjoy it while it lasts."

He caressed her cheek with his thumb and smiled. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" He asked, but she got the feeling he really didn't want her to answer.

She shook her head, "Do you know how handsome and loving _you are?_ " She replied, giving a little smirk.

Robin cupped her cheek and kissed her lips gently, kind of how it was when they first kissed. He swore to himself that he could never get tired of her taste. Finally parting, they looked each other in the eyes. Robin never thought he'd ever be this in love with anybody, ever. He knew he really could never love anybody else as much as he loved her.

They could simply stare at each other like that, all day if they wanted too.

"I wanna see Roland, I miss him." Regina said.

"He's been asking to see you too, he says it's not fair I always get to visit you, and he doesn't," Robin chuckled. "He's never had a Mother figure around before, Roland hated Candace, I think he looks at you like his Mother."

"I've never.. been a Mother, Robin. I wouldn't know where to start." Regina admitted. "I mean, I never had a Mother either, I just remember imagining having one. I'd imagine her brushing my hair, helping me with homework, doing my hair.." She trailed off. "I don't want Roland to go through what I did, it was hard."

"I've seen the way you are with Roland, he loves you! And I'm sure he would love to call you Mommy." Robin said.

She smiled. "You really think so?"

Robin nodded, "Of course."

* * *

 **Am I nice now? ;)**


End file.
